Ouran's Ninja
by AnimeFanatic2005
Summary: What if Naruto, scarred from watching all of those he loved die in the war, ended up making a seal that sent him to an alternate dimension? What if that dimension was that of Ouran Academy, where he managed to get in as an honor student. What if he met the Host Club the same day, same time as he surrogate sister slash best friend Haruhi Fujioka. This is BoyxBoy.
1. Chapter 1

I stared out over the battlefield. There were no chakra signatures left besides my own, even Kurama was gone, giving up his life to save mine. I didn't even try to sweep the snowy white locks out of my face as my dead blue eyes roamed over my friends bodies. With a flick of my finger, I fed nearby flames and the bodies began to burn.

I had nothing left, except to keep my strength up, in hopes of finding at least one survivor amongst the Elemental Nations. For months I train relentlessly, barely eating, barely sleeping. I randomly started working on a seal. I don't know why, didn't know what it would do, and at this point didn't care.

After six months of relentless work, it was finished. I gathered his massive amounts of Chakra and channeled it into the seal. One of the nodes sparked, but I paid it no mind, even as the entire world imploded. I just stared with dead blue eyes.

I groaned as his eyes slid open. I was in an alley, wearing my usual war torn, bloodstained clothes. I sat up and leaned against the wall. I was thin, and my hair was matted, dirty. my face was so filthy it hid my whisker marks. my chakra was low, I was dehydrated, starving, and a chill was beginning to set in. Yet I was so weak I couldn't move. All those months I spent training myself into unconsciousness would be for nothing if I died.

"...He...lp." my voice was raspy, and barely had volume. Yet I could hear heels snapping sharply against the pavement.

"Plea...se HE..lp me"

The sound was right by the entrance to the alley, and had paused briefly.

"Help...please.." Clearing my throat was painful, but it allowed me to speak clearer.

The sound resumed, but got closer, faster. "Oh my god, Honey hold on. Here I have some water in my purse. Oh! Here's some crackers I had with lunch. Easy, there."

I shakily grabbed the water and sipped it, knowing that chugging it would just cause me to puke it back up. I also nibbled on a few crackers, and the person waited patiently.

"Thank you..."

"Just call me Ranka."

"N-" I coughed. A shiver wracked My frame. "Naruto."

"How on earth did this happen to you?"

I went to answer, but I found himself falling unconscious. However, a tear managed to slip down my face, clearing a thin path down my dirt smeared face.

Ranka sighed. It'd be hard to carry this kid in heels, but he couldn't leave him there.

I opened my eyes, becoming aware of a soft surface, and warmth blanketing me. I sat up, and my limbs were so shaky, I fell when I tried to stand. I heard approaching footsteps, and judging by the sound they were barefoot.

"You're up. Dad isn't home yet, but he should be home soon." A girl with a hairstyle so close to Hinata's it made my heart ache walked over to my slumped form. I eventually stood. I bowed, and almost lost my balance again. I was caught by the girl. I just stayed like that. my eyes were dull, not a spark of my old self to be seen.

"You okay? I'm Haruhi by the way. You can stay with us as long as you like. You look like you could use a home."

_Home._

Suddenly, I lost the remaining strength in my legs, and I collapsed, pulling a surprised Haruhi with me. I clenched her shirt, my head buried into her shoulder as sobs wracked my frame.

"Dead. Everyone is _dead. _Because I couldn't _Protect _them. No one left, my entire village. WHY WERE ALL OF THE VILLAGES DESTROYED!? Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Tsunade-baachan, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Iruka-nii, Kono, Moegi, Udon, Ol' Man Ichiraku, Ayame-chan. Samui, Karui, Omoi, Bee, A, C, Darui, Kotetsu, Izumo-" The list when on, and for an hour, I said the names of every single Shinobi He knew. Continuing even after my voice gave out.

Haruhi was shocked. I could feel it emanating from her. But she rubbed my back soothingly. "Hey, let's get you cleaned up, ok? Then we can eat, and we can talk, okay?"

I nodded, and allowed her to lead me to the bathroom, where I stripped and climbed into the shower. The warm water was something I hadn't felt in _months. _ I sighed as the suddenly therapeutic like water pounded my skin. I grabbed some nearby body soap and scrubbed myself red, suddenly wanting to get rid of the filth. I washed my hair feverishly, until it was a snowy white. I found some concealer in the cabinet, and used it to hide my birthmarks. I wrapped a towel securely around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Haruhi-chan?"

"Are you done Naruto-senpai? I washed your clothes for you, and mended them as best I could, though that is one strange vest. I also polished that metal plate band thing with that squiggle on it."

I walked through the kitchen to get to the bedroom. Haruhi stared. I knew I wasn't bad looking, and was considered rather hot, but that apparently wasn't what caught her attention. It was The numerous scars, and he felt her gaze linger on the one where it looked like I had been punched through the chest. The Chidori scar. Then she noticed the dark entwining shadow that originated from my lower back, and bled into a flaming fire. I only noticed that myself while stepping out of the shower.

When I stretched, I felt my muscles ripple in a way that made the strange Mark move, as though a phoenix was spreading it's wings. To our amazement, The mark changed, splitting apart and entwining their way across my body. There were nine parts, and they looked like tails. I, quickly dressed, deciding to leave the jonin vest behind.

"Haruhi-chan, I'm finished getting dressed."

"Good, food is ready just in time then. Now, come eat, you need to regain your strength." Her voice was calm, But brokered no argument. I sat down, picked up some chopsticks, not knowing what exactly that weird mini four-pronged fork was doing on the table, until Haruhi picked one up and ate with it. Weird. The food was good, though, and I soon finished it. I then sipped some water to settle the sudden intake of food.

"So What village is this?" I asked.

"Well, we are more a town than a village. This is Bunkyo, Tokyo."

"I've never heard of Tokyo. Is it in the Elemental Nations?"

"No. This is Japan, a small country not far from Asia."

Iwas confused. How did- what was Asia? And Japan? Then I thought back to the seal I made.

"Don't tell me... I made a dimension seal on instinct?"

Haruhi looked confused. I sighed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm from Konoha, In the Elemental Nations. I was the Kyuubi jinchuriki, The strongest Shinobi the Leaf had, Until the Leaf fell, as did Iwa, Kumo, Taki, Kiri, Suna. In a moment, I lost everything."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. "And now you're in a new place you know nothing about. Well, I guess there is no helping it. I guess I'll have to teach you everything before school starts. If you try hard enough, you might be able to get into the same school as me. I'm going to Ouran Academy next year, The highest class school in the country."

I nodded, eager to learn.

Two months later I knew just as much as Haruhi, and we are as close as family. I had needed cash, and won loads in the underground fights. I was able to buy an apartment next to Haruhi, and furnish it. I managed to get my hands on some good kunai and shuriken, and some ink I could infuse with my Chakra to make seals. I inked them on the palms of my hands, Hiding them with fingerless gloves, and sealed my weapons in them. It was the first day of school, and I had barely been able to pay to get in, and worked overtime to raise all that money up.

In the underground, and across the fighting clubs, forces, anything even remotely related to kendo, knew of the Flaming Phoenix Fox, The most skilled fighter in Tokyo, and possibly Japan. I was known for my fiery tattoo like markings that were like nine flaming tails. Two crawled up my arms while the others where entwined on the small of my back into the visage of Kurama. I discovered that, depending on my emotions, they would change shape, thickness, even vibrance.

I leaned on the wall outside Haruhi's and waited for her to come out.

"Haruhi-chan what happened?" Her hair was short and uneven, and she had big dorky glasses on.

"Oh, one of the neighborhood kids got gum in my hair, so I just cut it. And my last set of contacts fell into the drain."

I nodded. "You look like a guy."

Haruhi just huh'ed. "Whatever. Femboy."

"I'm not a femboy."

"Uh-huh." She said it really slow,like she _totally _ believed me.

"You know, I would kill for curves like yours."

"HARUHI!" red faced, I huffed and walked faster.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Now come on or we'll be late!"

I smirked and scooped her up, before taking to the roofs.

"Na-a-a-ru-t-t-o! Put..me..do-own!"

I just laughed. I was mending, but often found myself trapped in the past. At least my eyes weren't dead anymore. At least not completely.

They soon arrive at the academy, and I sighed as I slouched not unlike a certain Pineapple haired Nara. "I can't let anyone know I'm a ninja, or that I'm The Flaming Phoenix Fox. This is going to be boring."

After the first day, I decided that I didn't want fangirls, so I dumbed down my look, eventually looking like a White haired, taller Haruhi without glasses. two months pass, and we walk through the halls, looking for a place to study.

"You would think with four libraries, at least one would be quiet."

"I know right? Damn the rich kids."

"Hey, I'm offended."

"Naruto. You may be the most economically advanced in the neighborhood, but you are nowhere near as rich as the kids at this school."

"True. Hey, there's no noise from this room. And it's a music room too."

"Huh." Haruhi opened the door and peeking in. Suddenly the door flew open and an invisible force seemed to pull Haruhi and me inside.

"Welcome, guests, to Ouran's Host Club!" A group of boys stood in a huddle, a Blonde in the middle, surrounded by a raven wearing glasses, a tall dark looking guy, a short adorable creampuff, and two twins.

_'Kaa-san, Tou-san, Guys, can you see these... monsters?'_

"A Host Club?"

"Oh, it's just a couple of guys. Wait a minute, aren't you Fujioka Haruhi and Uzumaki Naruto, The Scholar and his Bodyguard? Heard you got in by barely meeting the quota." The black haired boy pushed his glasses up, and it reminded me of a younger Sasuke, Sai, and Kabuto, causing me to flinch.

"Don't look down on us." I said dangerously.

"Of course not! You two are heros in the eyes of commoners!" That blond was annoying.

Me and Haruhi turned to leave...

"Naru-chan, Haru-chan!" The adorable creampuff glomped Haruhi. "Wanna eat some cake with me?"

"Who the heck are you callin' Haru-chan!?"

"hmm," The blond one said. "I never would have thought the commoners would be so openly gay..."

Haruhi looked at me and hid her smile behind her hand. I had a slight blush on his face, but hid it well.

"What the hell!? Don't assume one's sexuality! Were you not taught that?!"

"I apologize! I meant no offense!"

The twins began circling us, and Haruhi leapt back as they got too close to her face. In slow motion, I watched as my surrogate sister knocked into a stand, and the vase on top wobbled, before toppling over. I unsealed senbon and a mesh net, and in less than a second, pinned the vase to the stand. I stood and wiped my brow.

No doubt that would have been expensive to pay for. Unfortunately, fate seemed especially cruel today, and the weight of the vase toppled the stand over, crushing the vase. I groaned, and pulled out my wallet.

"How much?" I asked.

"That vase was going up for auction at the upcoming Renaissance Fair. The opening bid was eight million yen." Kyouya adjusted his glasses again. I counted my money. I had six million on me, and the fights wouldn't be back in Tokyo for a good six months.

"Damn. I only got six mil. So what do you want."

The blond stood. "Well, as the saying goes, Do as the Romans did. You two will have to pay with your bodies. From this moment on, You are the Host Club's dogs."

"Kami, please protect us from these monsters."

I sighed in relief as Haruhi came back okay from the supermarket. I watched as she took the items bought to Tamaki. I channeled chakra to my ears, enhancing my hearing.

"What's this?"

"It's coffee, Tamaki-senpai."

"Is it the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's Instant coffee."

"Huh.."

"Look, I'll go back, sorry for not buying expensive coffee."

"Oh, I've heard of this! You just add hot water! I have decided! I am going to try this Instant Coffee."

A girl with rich auburn hair scoffed quietly. "Come on Tamaki, The joke has gone too far, your palate won't be able to stomach that crap."

Haruhi looked at her oddly, and she laughed slightly. "I apologize, I was just talking to myself."

"Haruhi! Get over here and make us some of this commoners coffee."

Haruhi scowled slightly, and walked over, making and dishing out the coffee. One of the girls looked at it worriedly.

"I'm worried that if I drink this my father will yell at me."

Tamaki walked over to her, and caressed her face. "Would you drink it... From my mouth?"

The girl swooned. "Yes Tamaki-kun."

Finally they tasted it. "It tastes like normal coffee, but is easier to make! Commoners are brilliant!"

I rolled his eyes. My clothes were beginning to get stuffy, and I needed to change. "Haruhi!"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Imma go get cleaned up, fangirls be damned."

Haruhi giggled. "Sure, then you'll cry when you come over for dads cooking."

"Hey! can't have ramen everyday."

"Yeah yeah, shoo."

I could feel Mori following me, and the moment I ducked into the bathroom, I shunshinned home. I showered, changed, and grabbed a pack of pocky. I also put some cherry chapstick on. It was getting chilly.

I shunshinned back and walked out. I was dressed in a white button up long sleeved collared shirt, with plain black jeans. My nails were black and one of the foxtails was imprinted on my cheek I left the first three buttons undone, so I wouldn't get to hot. I had reapplied concealer to my whiskers, and my hair wasn't dull like it had been. It was a snowy white. **[Naruto is basically the cover for the story, except he has an orange flame colored swirl going up his neck and resting on his cheek.]**

I opened the door to the Host Club.

"Hey Naruto. Button up your shirt! Only two buttons remember!?"

I just laughed. "Haruhi, It's hot, so I'm keeping the third open."

Haruhi just glared.

I allowed my eyes to sadden, bordering on the dead look. Haruhi flinched. "Fine."

Suddenly I was all smiles. Girls then began to crowd me.

"You're the dingy boy from earlier?! Are you a host? You're so feminine!"

Suddenly the noise faded and all I could hear were families screaming for help. I needed to find them, save them-

Dead. They were dead because I was too slow.

I tried to shake free from the memory, tossing my head from side to side. I needed to ground myself.

"Ha-Haru-hi!"

"Naruto!" I could faintly hear Haruhi, but the tides of the war began to consume me.

"Naruto! Naruto Snap Out Of It!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Haruhi was hugging me, and I was splayed out on the floor. I buried my face in her hair, breathing in her scent. The memories were gone, for the moment. The girls that had crowded me were behind Mori and Honey, looking worried.

"Thanks."

Haruhi's glasses had fallen off, and she looked up at me, eyes shiny. I felt anger at myself.

"I'm Okay now. Let's get up."

I eased Haruhi up, and she just clung to me. I bowed to the ladies. "I apologize. I have PTSD from a highly traumatic...incident, And sometimes, certain random things can suck me into the memories."

They seemed to feel some sort of guilt for it and they bowed, apologizing. "No! Don't bow to me. I don't deserve it. I deserve my Trauma, and I won't let any of you blame yourselves for it."

Haruhi finally stood straight, and bowed. "I apologize for pushing through you ladies. If Naruto is left in his episodes for too long... anyways. I'm sorry.

"It's ok Haruhi-kun. You look better without your glasses. Why not get contacts?"

Haruhi picked up her glasses. "I had contacts, but they fell down the drain."

"And your hair?"

"Kid got gum in it so I cut it."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Tamaki who was studying Haruhi intensely. He snapped.

"Mori-senpai, Please get Haruhi some contacts. Hikaru, Kaoru, get him a uniform. Kyouya, call my hairstylist. Honey-senpai... go eat some cake."

Honey sat in the corner playing with hs cake as a depressed cloud hung over him. "It's just you and me Usa-chan, everyone else said they're too busy."

I just leaned against the wall. Outside, I looked relaxed, other than my tensed jaw, but on the inside, I was berating myself. I should be done with the memories. I was tired of waking up some nights to my apartment trashed due to my episodes. I was lucky I knew no fire jutsu or I would have burned it down several times. I was tired of-

"Hey there."

_**[Quick switch of POV]**_

Kyoya's eyes widened as Naruto's whole body tensed and his eyes flashed open. Yet they weren't blue, but crimson, with cat- no foxlike slits for pupils. Naruto relaxed, blinked, and suddenly they were blue. Kyoya's eyes narrowed. He would keep note of that.

_**[End of switch]**_

"How are you holding up?"

My eyes were cold, chips of ice as I fought a battle with my war torn self. I couldn't reveal anything. "I'm fine." My voice was colder than my eyes.

Kyouya just smiled. "Really? You don't seem it. Now, I am curious as to why I cannot find any information on you in any of our databases. And this trauma-"

"**Don't. Please. Leave me alone Kyouya.** Please." I looked directly into Kyouya's eyes.

_**[Switch pov]**_

Kyouya was frozen at what he saw. Naruto's eyes were broken, empty, devoid of a will to fight for himself. And then he saw a vision of Blood, screams, the scent of death that he had only experienced once and never on this level, and bodies on a battlefield, Naruto standing above them crying, before turning and slaughtering the ones who caused it.

He gasped as he felt an intense pressure crush him. Terror surged through his veins as an image of his death flew through his mind. He heard a "Shit!" before Naruto caught him before it became too obvious that he was falling.

_**[End Switch]**_

"I'm so sorry, I got scared. But tell me. What. Did. You. See."

Kyouya panted as the pressure vanished. "Did, did You cause that? And you killed, your people were killed in front of you and you killed the enemy. Why is there no record?"

I sighed, and, noticing everyone else was occupied, I grabbed Kyouya and Shunshinned out of the room. Haruhi watched worriedly.

In the hall I slammed my hands on the floor. "Seal!" A silencing barrier was now up.

"Yes. I didn't mean to, but I hit you with a small dose of KI, Killing Intent. There is no record because I'm not from your world, I'm from a different dimension, a less modernized one. I watched everyone I care for drop like flies, and all I could do was kill the bastards that did it. I was the strongest, and I couldn't even protect my best friend and her baby. They died because of me, and I can never forget it."

_**[Switch. (I swear It's almost over...)]**_

Kyouya didn't know what moved him to do it, but he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto. The shinobi began to shake, before just hugging back.

_**[End]**_

Me and Haruhi walked through the hall. "Hey, our bags. We had them right here."

"N-Naruto." Haruhi pointed out the window. I growled, canines growing longer, and eyes blinking red.

Some asshole had thrown our bags in the pond. I grabbed Haruhi and hauled her onto my back, before trying to keep my run at a genin level speed. We passed the Auburn girl from earlier, and I slowed as I heard her words.

"You two look so nice, thanks to Tamaki-kun, especially you Haruhi. Just realize it means nothing. He is just trying to make you into a gentleman."

"Just go Naruto." Haruhi whispered.

I growled at the girl, causing her to flinch and back up. I took off down the hall, going chunin speed, barely visible to a civilian's eye. We stopped at the pond and rolled up our Pants and sleeves. We fished our bags out of the water, and carted them to shore.

"No. No,no,nonono. My wallet must still be in the pond."

I growled ferally as I recognized the scent on the bags. "That auburn bitch did this! I can smell her on our stuff. Imma slap the bitch!" The Foxtails Thrashed and glowed through my white shirt.

"Naruto. Calm down. Help me find my wallet or I don't have food money for the week."

I took a deep breath before letting my eyes bleed into Kurama's, allowing me to see deeper into the water. I heard footsteps, and instantly, my eyes were blue. I turned to see Tamaki and Kyouya,

"You commoners have some nerve to skip club activities you- Why are your bags wet?"

"It's nothing, I was carrying our bags and I slipped and they flew out the window and into the pond. Now if I could just find my wallet..." Haruhi stopped when she saw Tamaki wade in and help her.

"Senpai, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense. Besides, people always tell me I'm dripping with good looks. Here, is this what you were searching for?" He held up her wallet. She stared at him blankly.

He laughed. "Why are you staring? You haven't fallen for me, Have you?"

Haruhi blushed slightly. "No! I was just surprised you would do something like that for someone like me."

The next day, Haruhi was requested by the bitch I wanted to slap, What was her name, Princess Ayanokoji or whatever. I kept a close eye on them from the shadows, creating a shadow clone for the girls who requested me. I moved as fast as my father's _hirashin_ when I noticed the bitch try to pull a dick move. As Haruhi fell, I swept in and caught her, pulling her to the side and hugging her, growls rumbling through my chest as I struggled to keep them from escaping.

The bitch seemed to not have noticed that her plan was see through, and pointed to Haruhi.

"He-he just came onto me! He pushed me over, I couldn't reac- eaark! Why did you do that!?"

Both twins had poured water on her. "Are you... Are you seriously defending that filthy commoner! He's just a nobody that no one would mis-"

_**Slap!**_

"Never! And I mean _Never!_ Say that about my little sister! You hear me bitch?"

Everyone stared at my back as the markings leapt off my skin and banded together.

Ayanokoji's eyes widened. "Y-You're the-"

"Yes. And I will not hesitate to _end you _If you ever so much as try and go after Haruhi. Understand?"

She nodded, before fleeing the room. I turned to Haruhi, who staring at the ground. I calmed down, and the Markings returned to their Kurama form. I walked over to her.

"Haruhi-chan," I said softly.

"I know." her voice was tight, and her hands were shaking.

"Some of the water splashed on your pants. Let's get you out of them, it is cold and you could get sick." Haruhi took the bag given and went to the changing room.

"Naruto...?"

"Yeah Haru?"

"I need help. I can't get the tie right."

I walked through the curtain, and saw her in the girls uniform. "Yellow isn't really your color."

Haruhi blushed. "Just help me tie these strings. Your hands are more nimble."

"Well, they have to be, or I'd get cut every time I tried to use a kunai."

"True."

I untied the knotted mess and began quickly tying it. I took Haruhi's hand.

"Ready?"

She nodded and I playfully held the curtain open for her.

She stepped out and Tamaki's eyes widened. His face then took on a dangerous shade of red, reminding me of Hinata.

I stumbled.

"You good?" Hikaru asked.

I nodded, focusing all my willpower on shutting out the memory.

"Are we done for today?"

"Almost. You two, have a new Quota. Each of you must get one thousand requests."

I just sighed.

Haruhi groaned.

"SEAL!"

I collapsed on the floor as his vision faded.

_"I love you Naruto."_

_I felt terrible, they were in the midst of war, and I had to tell her. I had been keeping it from everyone._

_"Hinata...I can't love you like that. I...I like guys. I'm sorry."_

_She smiled, though she was crying. "It's okay."_

_No. It Wasn't. Minutes later she lay on the ground, dead, a smile on her face._

_"Hinata! __**You killed her! DIE!"**_

_Needless death._

_Needless Slaughter._

_Needless revenge._

"AAAAAAARRGH! Someone...help."

I thrashed the apartment, throwing weapons at foes long dead, jutsu hitting the walls, screams echoing through my head. I needed to snap out of it, before I broke the silencing and barrier seal. I summoned a kunai, and plunged it into my arm, before jerking it out and stabbing it in the center of the chidori scar.

Blood flowed heavily from the wounds and my vision wavered as I toppled over. I almost didn't want to wake up. But I never fell unconscious, and every breath caused blood to spurt from my chest.

_**[Switch pov for rest of the chappie]**_

Kyouya was talking to Ranka over the phone.

"Naruto left before I could ask him... but can I get his address? I want to pay him a visit."

"Next door? Okay, thank you Ranka."

He had a bad feeling. He asked his driver to drive him there as fast as possible. It was the middle of the night, but something was...off.

He jumped out of the limo as soon as it stopped. he ran up the stairs. He has never felt this before, it was an emotion he was unfamiliar with, Panic. His heart thundered in his ears as he tried the door. It was unlocked. he burst through and for a second stood there staring. The place was a mess. Recently made, too. There was a strange energy in the air, and Kyouya guessed it was Chakra. He then smelled a metallic scent. he looked over by a wall. Blood was everywhere, and in the center, kunai clutched in his hand as though it was a lifeline...

"NARUTO!"

"K-K-Kyou-ya? I'm fi... "

Naruto passed out, and Kyouya grabbed his phone, calling an ambulance. He then looked around frantically for something to stem the blood. Giving a desperate shout, he ripped his shirt off and pressed with all his strength at the stab wound in his chest. He stopped briefly to strap his belt above the wound on Naruto's arm, trying to cut off the circulation enough to stop excessive bleeding. He was covered in blood, Naruto's blood. It soaked his pants from where he kneeled in the pool of blood. It was on his hands, arms, chest, and when he wiped his cheek to get the sweat off, he smeared it on his face.

The ambulance arrived fast, and Naruto was carried away. Kyouya said he'd catch up, and to 'not let him die or they'd join him', before banging on the Fujioka's door.

"Haruhi! Ranka! It's me Kyouya. N-Naruto- He-"

The door flew open and Haruhi ran next door. She took one look and ran back to Kyouya. Ranka looked to Haruhi. "Go. I'll clean up. And give the baka a good bonk on the head"

Haruhi saw the Limo and jumped over the railing, hitting the ground and rolling with the impact. It was something Naruto had showed her. She flew into the Limo as Kyouya slipped into his seat.

"Follow the ambulance and be quick about it."

When they got to the hospital, it was to Naruto being carted to ICU for emergency surgery. He needed immediate blood transfusion. Haruhi and Kyouya fell asleep after a few hours, and when nurse woke to tell them Naruto would live and that they were closed, Kyouya just told her his name and she left.

When Kyouya woke again, it was to a weight in his lap. He went red when he realized Naruto had somehow escaped his room, and had crawled into his lap. He couldn't feel his glasses on his face, and looking over on the small table where magazines where stacked he saw them. He was still shirtless, so the feeling of Naruto's breath on his chest was... distracting. Kyouya lifted the collar of Naruto's shirt to find bandages or something, and found newly healed flesh that was finishing up. He looked at the teens arm and it too, was healed.

Advanced healing abilities. Of course.

Naruto shifted, and Kyouya became aware once more that Naruto was in his _lap._

He shook Naruto gently. The blonds eyes snapped open, scanning the hall for danger by habit, before his eyes were captured by deep onyx ones, that seemed to have a blue tint.

"Kyouya? You look..." He blushed. "Different without your glasses." He had wanted to say hot but...no.

Kyoya just raised a brow. "Yeah? Well, you should be in bed recuperating. You have a debt to repay."

Naruto sighed. "I'm all healed. And on my next day off, which should be in about a week, I'll be going to Kyoto."

Kyoya felt a weird feeling spread through him. "Why?"

"For my job. I need to get paid. I have around six and a half million yen right now. I need to pay off the debt, and so I have to go to work."

Kyouya just stayed silent. soon he realized Naruto had fallen asleep again. _'What is this feeling?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Okay, I know the pairing may already be leaning towards KyoNaru, but I wanna give Y'all guys a chance to vote for a pairing. Okay... here they are.**

**Kyoya x Naruto**

**Takeshi x Naruto**

**Honey x Naruto**

**Tamaki x Naruto**

**Hikaru x Naruto**

**Kaoru x Naruto**

**Hikaru x Kaoru x Naruto**

**Some weird harem where all of the guys are with Naruto and they share him.**

**and ****Now! Onto the chappie!**

I walked into the Host Club, and everyone was acting normal. It seems that Haruhi and Kyoya is keeping the incident a secret. Thank Kami. Then again, if they found out, I would have to come up with an excuse that didn't come across as suicidal...yeah, it's better they don't know.

Then I noticed my surroundings.

"How did you guys turn this place into a tropical paradise overnight?"

Tamaki twirled up to me in a Bali kings outfit. "My dear son! We hired a team of designers. Now, you must change into your outfit!" He thrusted a outfit similar to Kyoya's in my arms.

I went to the curtained off area to change as customers filtered in. I debated whether or not to use a low level genjutsu to hide my scars, as to not have questions, before shrugging with a 'fuck it' face. Maybe this could help me get over the past a little.

The outfit was a copy of Kyoya's, except for the Shodaime's necklace which glittered in the natural light cast by the long windows. I stepped out into the open, wincing at the sound of high pitched voices squealing like dying pigs. I placed a smooth smile on my face and stretched, showing off my feminine curves. I shot a glare at Haruhi who just smiled and mouthed.

'Femboy."

I walked over to a nearby tree, and jumped a good five feet in the air, latching onto the lowest branch and pulling myself up. the branch was rather wide, the main branch around ten feet in diameter, so I would host here.

A few girls crowded around the base of the tree, and I was eerily reminded of sharks, or those cats from the time I went with Team Seven to visit Nekomata. I just smiled down at them.

"Hello ladies. You all sure look lovely today." My voice was no longer the scratchy raspy one it was in the past, instead it flowed over the girls like warm honey. It was deep, but light and smoother than a pebble in a riverbed.

The girls swooned. I channeled some chakra into the tree, causing the branch to change. It slanted at an angle, just barely brushing the ground, and steps were carved into it. I had unlocked Mokuton after Kurama...left.

"Come on up here, it's amazing. And don't worry, I will not let any of you fall."

Another part of the branch curved, causing a circular bench to rise. The girls sat in wonderment. "What's cool about this tree, is it has a chemical in it that allows you to control what it does, as long as you are in tune with nature."

"Naruto-kun, you are so smart!" The girls giggled. I smiled at her, and draped myself across my seat. I forgot that I had decided not to hide my scars and was a little startled by a brunette's question.

"Oh... Naruto-kun, however did you get those scars?"

I sighed, unconsciously touching the one Sasuke gave me, twice.

"When I was eight, I entered a school that taught the children a special form of Kendo. The people in my village hated me for some reason, one I didn't know. I was an orphan, so I thought it must have been something to do with my parents. So they didn't teach me right, and the only reason I survived was due to instincts. Then I was transferred into a new class, where I made something you could call friends. A boy in my class, well, his older brother killed his entire family except him. The boy hated his older brother and swore revenge."

I paused. He took a deep breath.

"So how did you get those horrible scars?" A girl pressed. They all sat on the edge of their seats, and were staring at him intently.

"Well, this boy became consumed by his want for revenge, and he stopped socializing. Me and him became rivals, always competing. In a way, we were also as close as brothers, having suffered similar past's. When we were twelve, we graduated, we became genin, the weakest level on the rank. Our sense was a Elite Jounin, and he was lazy. He had a special talent for copying moves and executing them perfectly. Eventually, we were entered in the Chunin Exams, so we could move up the ranks. My dream was to become the strongest. My talent was pure power. I had no technique so I did everything with brute force. Anyways, During the Chunin Exams, my team, The boy and one of his fangirls, were ambushed, by one of the most powerful men. He was a rouge, and was Known for his sick experiments, poisons, and moving like a snake. I tried to brute force fight him, at the time not knowing who he was. I needed to protect my team. I ended up knocked out, and and thrown off of an around six story drop. I was saved by one of my teammates, but I was out. I woke up a while later, to find my rival even more revenge driven. We passed that part, but not without many injuries. I think I broke somethin', but I don't remember. A month later, it was time for the final round. I beat my opponent, though I was severely beat up. It took a while for my fingernails to regrow. Then my rival fought against a crazy kid. He was crazy because his own family tried to kill him at least once a week since he was four. He almost killed my Rival, but then we were invaded but the guy we had fought, the rogue."

I wiped away a tear, and took a moment to breathe. The Foxtails were nowhere in sight, so I assumed They were all in the image of Kurama on my back.

"The village suffered severe damage, and many died. I myself was in the hospital. I had managed to beat the crazy kid, who wasn't crazy anymore because he had a friend, me. I found out t-that my grandfather figure, the leader of the village, and the strongest in the village, was killed by his ex-student, the rogue. After the funeral, me and my new Master, the rogues ex-teammate Jiraiya who was the strongest of his team, left to find a new leader. We were looking for one person in particular. The last teammate, The Great Medic, Tsunade. We managed to convince Tsunade-baa to come lead the village. Then my rival, Sasuke, left to join Orochimaru, the rogue. I chased after him to get him back, and we fought. He gave me this,"

I pointed to the Chidori scar, and turned around to show where it punched through. The girls gasped, and some had tears in their eyes.

"Even after he did this, I kept fighting. But he had something in him, making him stronger. I had something too, and the hole healed fast. Then he did it again, but this time it was because I let him. If I had continued with the attack I had been doing, he would have died. And I couldn't kill my best friend, my brother. So he escaped, and I died for a good three minutes."

Now all of the girls were crying. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. We shouldn't have pried, but thank you for sharing this story with us. May we request you tomorrow?"

"It was no problem. I would be delighted to see you all again. Now, I think this is goodbye for today, no? My brother seems to want to speak with me."

"Brother? Is one of the other hosts, your brother?"

"In a way. Haruhi and his father found me near dead a few months ago. They took me in, and now we are family."

The girls nodded, and I leapt down from the tree, and walked to help the girls down the Branch steps. They left in a somewhat somber mood likely thinking of my story.

I walked over to Haruhi. "Yeah Haru?"

"I had a client, Miss Kusagazaki, She is over there."

I looked over and saw a girl being served tea by Kyoya. She stared at the cups.

"These are Ginori, no?" She asked.

"You have a keen eye Miss Kusagazaki. You sure know your fine china."

The girl stared into the cup, a sad, yet fond look in her eye.

"So, are you into Tableware, Miss Kusagazaki?" **[I know this scene was the next day **_**after**_** Miss Kusaga gave Haruhi dance lessons, but idc. Roll with it.]**

She blushed, and seemed a little nervous. "N-not really. I mean, of course I'm not! Whatever would give you that Idea Haruhi-kun?"

Something was up. The doors opened, and a plain looking, yet still handsome boy walked in with a box.

"Ootori-san, I have the newest shipment of tableware."

Kyoya looked up. "Thank you Suzushima-san. The new tableware has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm impressed."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi tilted her head curiously. I just watched, observing with sharp eyes. Kusagazaki had stiffened near imperceptibly when Suzushima's voice sounded, and she hasn't relaxed since.

"Ah, no, I'm just a regular student, can't you tell by the uniform?"

Haruhi blushed lightly, embarrassed.

"Haha, Oh Haruhi, you're so funny! I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't look like an heir to a first class company."

_First class?_

"First class company?" Haruhi parroted.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "His family owns the Suzushima Trading Company, dealing primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country."

"Wow." The look of amazement on Haruhi's face was adorable.

"So, whenever something particularly exceptional comes through, we've asked that he sends it our way. He has a fine eye for china, don't you Suzushima-san."

"You think?" He said bashfully. "I've still got a lot to learn."

"Aren't you going to study abroad?"

"Yes, I am." He looked at the time. "Well, I must be going." He waved and walked out.

"So how are you liking the Host Club Miss Kusagazaki?"

She was about to answer, but I blurted.

"I have a feeling the two of you are kinda close." I look at Haruhi. They asked the same thing at the same time.

Kusaga seemed really nervous now. "That's ridiculous, we hardly know each other. What makes you two say that?" She stood, trying to make it seem as though she wasn't in a hurry. "Now, I must be going. Take care."

With that she was gone. My eyes notice the movement a second before it happens, but I allow it, holding back my reflexes. Honey jumps on my back, and his speed was impressive, around Chunin. His grip was strong too. I lifted Honey up and placed him on my shoulders as Mori-senpai does.

"Guess what! Kusa-chan does know Suzu-chan. She's his fiance!" Honey giggled. Naruto took note of this.

"Kyoya, why didn't you tell us this?" Tamaki asked.

"About them being engaged? Well as you know, I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it."

"I see." Tamaki said.

"Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything..."

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru said.

"And He's faint-hearted." Kaoru added.

"So, in other words, he's boring." Kyoya snapped his book closed.

I laughed, "Damn that's harsh."

"I didn't realize how merciless they are towards other guys." Haruhi said.

From atop my head Honey turned to Mori. "Suzushima's a good boy, right Takeshi?"

"Yeah." Damn Mori was so monotonous.

I tuned out Tamaki's plan. It was probably dumb. Instead I flashed back to last night.

I had woken up in the hospital, wrapped in bandages. I immediately ripped them off. I was already healed. I didn't want to be alone, so I decided to go look for someone, that or escape. However the moment I stepped outside I saw Kyoya and Haruhi. Kyoya was shivering in the cold hospital air, and he was shirtless. His shirt was in a nearby trashcan, soaked in blood. I walked over to him and pulled his glasses off. I had climbed into his lap and fell asleep.

I hadn't had a single episode or flashback since. So I decided later, I would try something that had a chance to backfire. I zoned back in to whatever they were talking about now.

"-each Haruhi to dance for the party."

"Party?" I cut in.

"Yeah The host club is having a party in about a week. Can you dance Naruto?"

"Yeah, I learned from-"

"Me."

My eyes widened as my eyes burned. I didn't want to turn around.

"It can't be. You died!" I said without turning around.

"Naruto, who is this?" Haruhi asked. "He looks like one of the friends you described.

I knew the voice. "Haru, give me his description."

"Well, he has long hair, the same vest you keep in your closet, taped pants and sandals like yours. He has what you said was a standard weapons pouch. He is filthy, like you were when Dad dragged you in. He is pulling up his hair, Hey! No smoking."

"Temari would kill you." I choked out as I turned around. I met the other nin's eyes.

"We have alot to catch up on Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smirked. "Yeah, because the Hokage I knew would no be wearing a Bali outfit."

I scowled. "I'm no Hokage. I let everyone die. All I could do was watch as they were killed by Madara and his cronies."

"Naruto, have you been blaming yourself since you got here? Listen, it's not your fault-"

"YES IT IS! SHE WAS RIGHT THERE SHIKA! Your wife was right in front of me, she died, and her last words were to keep you out of trouble and to keep Gaara alive since we had already lost Kankuro! I failed her an hour later when Gaara died protecting your child! And then I got your child to Sakura just as your child died of the Juubi's Chakra radiation!"

I was crying, and Shikamaru just stared sadly. "Naruto, I don't blame you. It was not your fault. and Team Seven isn't dead. Neither is Tsunade and Orochimaru. and a few weeks ago Kurama wandered into the village, smaller than a deer crying about how you were dead.

I stared at him blankly. During the war, Many people went MIA or were captured. Everyone Shikamaru mentioned was one.

"The village? Konoha? It was destroyed, by Madara."

Shikamaru smiled. "Thanks to you, and you defeating every enemy, we broke free from where they kept us, tortured us. We rebuilt the Villages, and now we are a united country. Konoha is thriving, and time passes faster there than here, so a few years have passed. I got here through Kurama. He can transport anyone here and back as long as some of his chakra is in either place, but it drains him. All of us are mending. It's time for you to, too."

I smiled, knowing at least some of my precious people survived thanks to me. "Thank you Shika." I cried. He walked forward and I leaned my head on his chest, crying.

"Hey, The Hokage shouldn't be crying so easily. And why is your hair white? and where are your birthmarks?"

Shikamaru pulled my head back and examined my face. My concealer was beginning to wash off due to the tears, and Shika lifted his sleeve and rubbed it off. "There we go. There's Naruto."

I laugh, and push his hand away. Shika was my best friend. When I heard he was captured and presumed dead, I had gone on a rampage, slaughtering the enemy by the hundreds.

"My hair is white because I died on the battlefield. To bring me back to life, Kurama sacrificed his own. I guess he managed to keep some of his soul Isolated in both me and the atmosphere. Smack him for me?"

Shika laughed. I realized everyone was staring and laughed sheepishly.

"This is Nara Shikamaru, my best friend who I thought died when my village was destroyed."

Haruhi stepped forward. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, Daughter of the man who saved that sorry guys ass." she said dryly.

"Hey!" Naruto said. Shika Laughed.

"Mommy! Haruhi's saying those foul words again!" Tamaki whined.

Shikamaru nodded at Haruhi. "Thank you for helping my Hokage. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kyoya stepped forward. "I'm Ootori Kyoya. I'm the director of the Host Club and saved Naruto's life last night." He whispered the last part. Shikamaru sent Naruto a sharp glance. The white haired teen just shrugged.

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped forward. "I'm Hitachiin Hikaru/Kaoru." They chirped at the same time, hoping to confuse him. He just nodded to each.

"Nice to meet you two."

Honey bounced up to the nin. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey! And this is Morinozuka Takeshi, but you can call him Mori!" He giggled.

Shikamaru smiled lazily. "A pleasure."

Tamaki stepped up, posing dramatically. "And I, Am Suoh Tamaki. It is a most wondrous pleasure to meet one of my sons friends."

Shikamaru just nodded, slightly confused.

"And we are... The Host Club!" All of them got into poses. At least it wasn't one of their weird ones.

Shika looked at me, and I knew what he was thinking. I just chuckled and shrugged. I always seem to attract the weird ones.

Me and Shika walk home together. "So how long have you been here?" I ask.

Shikamaru looked at me. "About a week ago. It was challenging to learn everything about this world and track you down."

I chuckled. "You know, I haven't roof jumped with a pro in a while, I usually carry Haruhi."

Shikamaru just smirked and took off, launching himself up onto the roof. I laughed, as I used to, before the war, before the empty nothingness that filled my heart showed up. I rocketed forward, shooting past Shika, and the competition began.

I would let him catch up before shooting forward again, but quickly stopped as he actually began to get ahead by momentarily trapping me with his shadow. It only took a minute to reach my apartment.

I giggled, on an adrenaline induced high, it had been far too long since I'd felt like this. I unlocked my door, and walked into my mostly empty apartment. I needed to go buy new furniture...again. I just was glad Ranka was kind enough to clean up for me. I would thank him later.

"Naaaruto! I was so worried. Haruhi said you were fine, but still..."

I turn to Ranka. "Sorry Ranka-tou. I was already running late this morning and didn't have time to stop by."

Ranka just gave me a hug and I felt my shirt get wet. I felt really bad, and I wrapped my arms around him, clenching my eyes shut as guilt wracked my body. Finally Ranka pulled back, and wiped his tears. He didn't have any makeup on, yet still asked the same question he would every time he cried.

"Is my makeup running?"

Naruto smiled. "No, Not this time Ranka-tou"

Ranka noticed Shika. "And who is this fine young man?" He noticed the Flak jacket.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, a friend of Naruto's."

Ranka looks a little angry but it passes. "You, you must be from Naruto's world. I thought everyone was dead."

I laugh humorlessly. "I thought so too. But turns out most of the people captured were still alive. I had already come here by the time they found each other and began rebuilding."

Ranka nodded, and I excused us, I had to speak to Shika. He left, and I closed the door.

"Now, Naruto, Why don't you tell me what the hell happened last night."

Naruto coughed. "I had an episode, destroyed most of my furniture... and ended up with a kunai in my arm and my chest right here." I rubbed the Chidori scar. "Kyoya-senpai found me."

I looked to the bloodstain on the floor. I'd need a new floor...again. Shika's eyes tracked where mine were staring and his eyes widened. Suddenly I was on the floor, pain blossoming from my jaw, and arms wrapped around my waist.

"The war really fucked us up, no?" I chuckled lamely as Shika cried.

We fell asleep like that, arms wrapped around each other.

The next few days, Shika watched as I hosted, as well as analyzing and taking mental notes on the other Host members. After clubs the day before the dance, I walk up to him.

"Hey Shika. The Host Club has a party tomorrow. It's formal, and I was wonderin' if you'd be my date, like old times."

Shika nodded a lazy grin on his face. "This will be fun."

I grinned my infamous fox grin. I was slowly letting go of the past, especially since the part of Kurama's soul that remained in me finally woke up. I have been feeding him Chakra to help him recover, and was feeling a moderate drain on my reserves.

I look up as I feel a hand on my waist and another linking with mine. Shika starts us off, and I smile, as we twirl and dance, Chakra thrumming through our coils, through our veins. We fly around the empty music room, and our laughs are like bells in the wind.

We slow to a stop, and I blush as I hear clapping from behind us. Tamaki was crying, saying how proud he was of his son, Kyoya had dropped his book, and was gaping. Mori's eyes were wide, and Honey was clapping and cheering. Haruhi looked happy, and the twins were staring. Just staring. It was creepy.

"Woah! You were soo fast Naru-chan!" Honey exclaimed. "You too Shika-chan!"

I bowed dramatically. "Thank you My dear Honey-senpai."

Honey stared wide eye, before he looked away, face red. I just tilted my head confused. Was Honey getting a fever? But he's pouting. It's cute. Mori just walked over, picked up the pouting Honey, and sat him at a small table with a piece of cake on it.

Shikamaru just gave me a knowing look, causing my confusion to grow.

The next day was spent doing nothing except prepping for the party. I let the Foxtails spread to entwine in thin vines of flame down my arms, to creep up my neck, and make the Image of a roaring Kurama on my chest, right over the Chidori scar. It was a formal, but I was the rebellious type, and as such wore a Short sleeved white collared shirt with the Kanji for Fox on the back. I wore black dress style jeans, and a pair of black converses.

Shika wore a dark tux, a deep, bottomless black. It was infused with chakra to make it seem bottomless, and his Collared undershirt was unbuttoned, revealing his clans insignia imprinted on his chest. He controlled the Shadows and a black dragon inked it's way up his neck, resting on his jawline.

He left his waist length hair down, knowing that in a moment it would be windblown. He let me put eyeliner on him, emphasising his sharp eyes.

We playfully linked arms, and shunshinned just outside the doors to the majestic hall where the party was being held.

We walked in, and Immediately attracted every eye in the hall. I coughed, and everyone resumed what they were previously doing. We walk over to the other Hosts, who are staring at us in shock.

"Daddy doesn't approve! Mommy, make Naruto change! His outfit is too revealing! He is going to be swarmed by girls!"

Kyoya was too busy staring, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Tamaki cried in the Emo corner.

Eventually, I just dragged Shika away. "Let's go dance."

Shikamaru spun me around and we fell into a familiar rhythm. We danced to our own music, the Chakra singing in our veins. It helped that we also had some alcohol in us, creating a pleasant buzz. We danced across the hall, eyes closed, dodging people with just our chakra sense. After a while we stopped, sensing something exciting was going to happen. So we sat around, ate some yakisoba and cake, drank some more, well mostly me, I drank enough to where my cheeks were flushed, I was on the edge of not being able to think clearly, and I was staring at hot guys that walked by.

Shikamaru stuck with punch, knowing he might end up carrying me home later. Suddenly everyone went outside, so Me and Shika decided to too.

What I saw was Kusagazaki and Suzushima dancing. Then Tamaki announced the prize, a kiss from...Haruhi?!

Nu uh. No way in hell was I allowing that. I ran towards Haruhi, to stop her. I saw Tamaki doing the same from my peripheral vision, slipping on a banana peel and flying towards Haruhi. Me, and my mostly drunk self couldn't get out of the way.

Tamaki crashed into me, and we knocked into Haruhi. We hit the ground tumbling over each other, coming to a stop with Tamaki on top of me. He quickly tried to get up, a blush blooming on his face, but his hand slipped on a flyer and he fell.

Me, in my dumb drunk state, felt his lips crash against mine. And being the dumb drunk fuck I was, I didn't fight. Tamaki however, went beet red and pulled back. He clambered off of me, apologizing profusely. I just licked my lips and laid there. Shikamaru came over, trying not to laugh his ass off.'

"Haru still lost his first kiss didn't he?" I asked. Shika nodded. I sighed.

"Oh Well." I looked at Tamaki, who was still beet red. Deciding to be a ass I called out to him.

"Oi, Tamaki! You're a good kisser, just be smoother next time!" I fought to hold my laughs in as Tamaki actually fainted. The kiss had been good though...

**AN/ To the guest reviewer. I am so sorry. If you do not like gay fanfics than stop reading them. And Damn, couldn't you at least attempt to be polite?**


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled at the girls that surrounded me. I was dressed in my war clothes, as I had told the girls I would wear what I wore in the village. I wore a black longsleeved mesh shirt with the flak jacket and the red and white flamed cloak. I had my weapon pouches strapped on securely and wore Kakashi styled taped pants. I left my gloves off, showing the seals inked on my palms, I had had to mend the strap on one of the sandals, it having broke a while ago.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you look so strong. What are those marks on your face?"

I smiled again. I allowed my eyes to grow distant, as though remembering something.

"Thank you, Niyamino-chan. I had to look strong or I'd die. These marks? I hid them, scared the ladies wouldn't like them. They are birthmarks. I was born on the night of an attack on the village. It was nearly destroyed, and all of the warriors struggled to protect everyone. Many died, including my parents. Though one day, while I was meditating, their spirits appeared, and I got to meet them before Kami pulled them back to rest in her palace." Naruto allowed a tear to slip down his face.

"But recently... I've found out that my village is being rebuilt, and that not everyone died. I am no longer the last survivor. My best friend was one of the few that managed to live. He even came to find me. Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed, a 'troublesome' slipping past his lips. He was dressed in his war outfit too, not wanting to wear anything else.

"Isn't he the one from the dance?"

"Yes. Shikamaru and I were in the same class at the Academy. We both graduated, but he was placed on another team. We fought the enemy as our village was destroyed. I thought he died, our enemy was not merciful to it's captors."

Shikamaru nodded somberly. "I was shocked when I wasn't immediately killed. Though I was forced to watch as Ino and Choji were..." He trailed off, a haunted look crossing his face.

I pulled Shikamaru down, forcing him to kneel in the soft grass next to me. "You didn't tell me that they didn't make it with you." I said softly as I allowed a few tears to be shed over my friends death's.

"Oh... Was this Ino and Choji your team?"

Shikamaru nodded, and seemed to pull himself up from his slump. "Yeah I'd known them since birth. We were raised as a team, the perfect Capture and Interrogation team, just like our fathers. And only Chouza, Choji's dad is still alive. Inoichi and my dad Shikaku were killed when our intelligence station was destroyed."

The girls cried for the boy's and their past. I heard one of the Twins ask Haruhi about her electives and excused myself.

"-Conversational french?"

Haruhi shook her head. I cut in.

"Haruhi is going to be joining the Kendo class. I will be too, but I've already let the captain know I'll be skipping most of the classes, so me and Shikamaru can train."

"K-K-KENDO!? NO! I will not allow it! My little Haruhi will be crushed!"

I glare at Tamaki. "Dumbass, I know that. That's why she is in beginner's Kendo." It was too late for me to help her unlock her chakra, I could barely even sense it. So Kendo would be a good base for her to become strong enough to defend herself. "And Haruhi isn't your 'little' anything!"

Tamaki turned white and sat in his little emo corner. "I swear you remind me of Sasuke after I kicked his ass. _'Well technically we tied and both lost an arm, but still.'_

Speaking of which... I turn to Shikamaru. "Did Sakura..."

He smiled, though it was sad. "She made it, but the psychological damage was nearly too much even for her and her 'Inner." She has been in a coma since. Sasuke hardly leaves her side. Kakashi is blind, but is working on a way around it. but who knows, maybe things are different now that I've been gone, to them at least, for three weeks."

"At least they're alive." I said, relived. "When you go to report, can you get Kurama to send Tsunade. I need her to make me a new arm, this one is beginning to go stiff. Have her teach the other medics how to make them too."

Shikamaru nodded. I turned back to the other hosts, who were now staring. "New arm?" Haruhi asked.

I laughed sheepishly. "Ehhhh. Ano, During the war, before it got too, serious, I went after Sasuke one more time. We fought, blew each other's arm off and became best friends. Sakura made us new ones, but Sasuke didn't want his."

To prove my point, I released to small genjutsu I had placed over my arm, making seem as though it was just as tanned as the rest of me. The place where the arm melded with the rest of my body was jagged, and you could tell my arm had been blown off, and brutally. I pulled up my sleeve so they could see.

The Hosts flinched, and rubbed their arms. "Yeah it was painful, but not the worst thing I've felt."

I turned and went to say my final farewells to the girls for the day, Shikamaru following close behind.

**{No POV]**

"THAT'S IT. Haruhi, Daddy wants you to go back to being the girl you once were!" He held up a frilly dress.

Naruto snickered No way was Haruhi going to wear that.

"So here, put this on."

Hikaru stepped forward, a bored look on his face. "Why rush? She's going to be found out soon enough."

Kaoru smirked. "Physical Exams are the day after tomorrow."

"Physical Exams?" Naruto and Haruhi asked.

"That's right." Kyoya said. "I had forgotten all about it."

"Then there's no doubt." Naruto shrugged.

"They're gonna know I'm a girl." Haruhi said, shrugging indifferently.

**[Naruto POV] like normal.**

I walk in the next day to a starry eyed Tamaki. _'Wonder what's going through his mind? Yeah, ya know what? I don't wanna know.'_

"He must be having a great daydream." Honey said.

"It's kinda creepin' me out" Hikaru said, edging away from Tamaki

"Envious, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, Suddenly snapping out of his daydream.

"This is all part of my strategy," He continued. "While you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've forseen the outcome of this charade."

He twirled around. "This Story is obviously a romantic school comedy with me and Haruhi as the main characters, so that means we are love interests!"

I rolled my eyes. "So, Tamaki, if you and my sister are love interests, them what are we?"

"You and the others are the supporting cast! Hikaru and Kaoru especially since they have homosexual tendencies. So please, don't step across this line." He drew a line separating him from the rest of us.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Hikaru said, an annoyed look on his face. "Hey listen boss,"

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru also had an annoyed face on.

Honey looked semi serious for once. "If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore. But, if she wore girl's clothes, I bet she'd be way cuter than she is now."

Tamaki turned white as Hikaru continues. "She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right? I bet she was really popular with the boys."

"Yeah," Kyoya says airily. I'm Just trying not to laugh. "According to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love for her at least once a month." He adjusted his glasses.

"Kyoya's right, I would have to stop guys from hitting on her every time we went to the supermarket." I said, hiding my smile behind a cough.

Kaoru frowned. "Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her."

Hikaru smirked. "But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long."

Tamaki looked ready to cry. "No way." He whimpered.

I watched how devastated Tamaki looked and couldn't help but laugh, attracting the stares of everyone except Tamaki who seemed dead to the world. "What?" I ask.

They all look away. Except Honey-senpai. "Your laugh is pretty!" he said. I feel my face grow warm. Shikamaru just chuckles and walks around a curtain, where I can hear him vanish in a shunshin. Guess he was going back to Konoha, because my seal began to warm up, and I winced as the heat began bordering on searing. Then the heat vanished and I felt Shikamaru's chakra vanish.

I heard footsteps approaching from outside and turned to see Haruhi walking in.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

Tamaki gained color and exclaimed. "Don't you worry, Haruhi!" He grabbed her shoulders. "We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out you are a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."

I wasn't all that determined, and just blew a lock of hair out of my way. And I knew Haruhi wouldn't really care either.

"Sure." I'm pretty sure she said that just to get Tamaki to let go of her.

"You know what? I guess both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru said, scratching his cheek.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru shrugged.

I tuned out what was said after that, instead deciding to go sit down and try to get into my mindscape. I needed to give Kurama some chakra, seeing as transporting Shikamaru back probably drained him. He was getting bigger, around the size of a whale, but he still had a long way to go before he was fully recovered.

"Hey, Imma go sit. You all can figure out how to maintain Haru's secret on your own."

I walk over to a couch and sit behind it. I'm in the lotus position but refrain from drawing in nature chakra. Instead I look deeper, and sudden;y, I'm in the seal, staring at a smaller Kurama. I quickly channel chakra towards him draining my own to the point of Chakra exhaustion. I stopped just before I hit rock bottom and I walk over to Kurama and laid down, snuggling up to his warm fur.

I let my eyes drift close as exhaustion overtakes me and I fall asleep.

**[No Pov]**

After convincing Haruhi to actually go along with their plan, everyone gathered their stuff to leave. Haruhi walked over to a couch, where she picked up her bag. Then she spotted a foot, behind the couch. She walked around the couch and saw Naruto sleeping deeply. Yeah, no way in hell would he wake up. She would have to carry him home.

She placed her bag over her shoulder as well as Naruto's, and picked Naruto up with some difficulty. This was going to be a long walk to the bus stop. Suddenly Naruto was lifted from her arms. She looked up to see Mori-senpai.

"Senpai?" she asked.

"Hn. I'll carry him."

"Really? Thanks, I guess."

Naruto snuggled into Mori's chest, a small smile on his face, truer than most of his grins. Mori's eyes were wide, and he coughed. They made their way out of the school. Mori waved off his driver and they continued on through the gates. As they walked Naruto began to tremble and mutter in his sleep.

"...dara. find...ke...nata...No!" Naruto's eyes flew open and he twisted out of Mori's arms, landing on his hand and doing a handspring to launch himself backwards/ He landed in a crouch, eyes narrowed and cold, sharp, dangerous. Mori pushed Haruhi behind him. Naruto rushed forward, unsealing a kunai.

Mori's eyes widened as two blurs shot by him, one slamming into Naruto, sending him flying backwards and he hit the ground hard, landing on his shoulder. A loud crack was heard as it broke, but Naruto just maneuvered himself in the air as he bounced off the pavement. His arm snapped out of the odd angle it was in and in a moment Naruto flexed his fingers.

Mori and Haruhi looked next to them to see a serious Shikamaru, eyes as sharp as Naruto's. The blur that slammed into Naruto was a teen the same age as Shikamaru and Naruto. His hair was black, and one of his eyes was covered by a lock of hair. The other was crimson, with a weird six pointed star pattern. The other blur moved forward with a shout and slammed a fist in Naruto's gut sending him crashing into a wall. The impact caused a small crater to form in the wall, and blood spewed from Naruto's mouth as he fell to his knees gasping.

"Dammit brat! You ask for me to come look at your arm and when I do come, I'm forced to kick the shit outta you!" A blond woman, who looked to be in her twenties dressed in a green Hakama walked over to Naruto and kneeled next to him. The other one, with the red eye walked over.

"Dobe, you look like shit. Stop letting the memories get to you, or you'll hurt someone."

"Sasuke you have no room to talk. You randomly break things and you never leave Sakura's side." The blond said. Her hands began to glow green as she held it over where she punched Naruto. Haruhi ran past Mori and kneeled next to Naruto whose eyes where sliding in and out of focus.

"Naruto? Are you back yet?" She asked, wiping the trail of blood from his lips. Naruto glanced at her, a playful gleam in his eye. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

Haruhi laughed wetly, And softly bopped him on the head. Naruto mock frowned. Then a sad look crossed his face. "I'm sorry Haru, I could have killed you and Mori-senpai." He felt a soothing chakra spread through him and looked over.

"Baa-chan? Sasuke?"

"Yeah brat?"

"Thanks for stopping me."

"Hn."

Naruto stood, stumbled as a dizzy spell hit him, and was caught by strong arms. He was hoisted up bridal style and he looked up to see Mori.

"Thank you Mori-senpai" He murmured as he passed out.

**[Naruto POV]**

My eyes slide open and I sit up slowly. I'm in my apartment ,and there are voices coming from my living room, I stand silently, and make my way out of the room.

"-stand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Looks like he's up. Brat I know you're there."

I walk into the room yawning. I stretched, and plopped down in between Haruhi and Mori, leaning on Mori as I groggily rubbed my eyes. I must still be pretty low on chakra if it's taking this long to wake up.

"Hey Sasuke...Why did you come with Baa-chan?"

Sasuke grunted. "I had a feeling I should. I guess it was from the Indra/Ashura bond." He said, showing the mark of the moon on the palm of his hand.

Oh yeah...I looked at mine, the full sun. I hold out that hand in a fist. Sasuke just smirks and bumps his with mine. "It's good to see you again brother."

"Yeah." I say.

I look out the window, noticing how late it was. I was pretty tired. "Baa-chan, Sasuke. Are you all staying here?"

They nodded, unsealing futons and going to the spare bedroom, which was completely empty. Shikamaru joined them. Haruhi went home, and Mori just stood there.

"You're welcome to stay Mori-senpai. It is getting late."

Mori just nodded. Then I realized that I didn't have an extra bed or futon. "Ok, You can have my bed, I'll take the floor. No arguments. You're the guest."

Mori sighed, but nodded reluctantly.

**[No one Pov]**

Naruto soon fell asleep. used to sleeping in worse places. Mori quietly got out of bed and lifted Naruto placing him in the bed. He turned to go lay where Naruto formerly had, but was surprised to be stopped. Naruto had latched onto his shirt, and wouldn't let go. Mori sighed and slid into the single bed with Naruto, whose grip immediately loosened. In order to keep both of them from falling off, Mori wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding him securely. That small smile from earlier appeared on Naruto"s face, and Mori felt a strange feeling in his chest.

_'What is this feeling?'_

Naruto woke up to strong arms around him. He looked up and smiled at the peaceful face of Mori. He substituted with a pencil that he spotted on the floor and slipped out of the room to make breakfast.

Mori woke to an amazing smell. He got up and walked to the kitchen where he saw Naruto humming to himself as he stirred the contents of the pot. Naruto laid ten bowls out on his brand new table, as well as chopsticks and spoons. He still didn't like forks.

Naruto also made some green tea. He turned and spotted Mori. "Would you mind dishing out the rice while I wake the others?" he asked.

Mori nodded and Naruto smiled and went to wake the others. Mori dutifully put two heaps of rice in every other bowl, assuming whatever was in the pot would go in the others.

Naruto came back and thanked Mori. He added soy sauce and egg to the rice, before dishing out the soup, which was miso. He placed the teapot in the center of the table for self-serve purposes.

Naruto bowed dramatically as the other Konoha nin walked in. "Miso soup with Tamago kake gohan and some green tea."

It was a very enjoyable meal with Sasuke and Naruto arguing like they were genin. The only difference was that they both had smiles on their faces.

Naruto let Mori use the shower. "Your clothes will be washed and dry by the time you're out, ok?"

Mori nodded, and Naruto quickly used Haruhi's washer. Then he used a small wind jutsu to dry them. He handed them to Mori just as he heard the water cut off. The two waited for Haruhi, who sighed as Naruto slung her on his back. Shikamaru walked out of the apartment, and laid a hand on Mori's should, though he was shorter by about half a foot.

"Mori, you may get dizzy, just a warning." He said lazily. Mori just looked confused. Naruto laughed and suddenly he wasn't there. He was about two hundred yards away, and vanished again. he was going full speed roof jumping. Shikamaru just made the Tora sign and He and Mori disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto arrived at school just as Shikamaru appeared with Mori, who stumbled, before catching himself. Naruto let a swirly eyes Haruhi down, and she immediately sat down so she could regain her bearings. Tsunade and Sasuke appeared, Tsunade in her usual hakama, but sasuke wore-

"Teme, why the hell are you wearing my clothes? You're not a student here."

"Dobe, the question is why aren't you wearing this damn uniform?"

"Because I don't wanna."

"So shut up and let me wear it."

Naruto sighed. "Whatever."

They entered the school, where Naruto showed Tsunade the Host Club's room, telling her she would have to stay here until later. She grumbled, but sat on one of the couches and unsealed some sake.

Naruto met up with the other Host's, and, noticing the gleam in the twin's eyes, shuffled over to them.

"What are you tricking Tamaki to do?" he asked.

They grinned. "He is going to try and tak Haruhi's place."

Seeing as Tamaki was way taller than Haruh, and his voice was lighter, this was ultimately going to fail. Naruto smirked. "This is going to be funny."

Naruto noticed Mori and Honey dressed as doctors and sniggered at how funny they looked.

They entered the Exam room, and Haruhi and the twins were led away for their exams. Naruto was led away by another nurse, to get hs weight checked. He was 120lbs, and most of that was muscle. He was a solid 6'1, almost as tall as Mori's 6'5.

"Uzumaki-san, come this way for your chest measurements." Naruto followed the nurse, and managed to watch as Tamaki's Haruhi disguise failed and Haruhi gave him one of her rare glares. Naruto chuckled as Tamaki began eroding away.

He didn't bother stepping behind a curtain to take off his shirt. He dd feel a _little_ insecure about how feminine he was, but reassured himself that it was an asset in battle, increasing his flexibility.

After his exam, he was walking down the hall when he noticed a girl crying about a pervert doctor. He had heard earlier that Haruhi was going to a special 'boys' clinic. When he heard where the doctor was headed, he immediately vanished, reappearing just outside the curtain. He threw it open and pulled the doctor off of Haruhi, throwing him into a wall. Naruto crouched protectively in front of Haruhi who had fallen to the floor.

A growl rumbled from Naruto's throat as he glared at the man. The rest of the Host Club rushed in, and stopped at what they saw. Naruto however didn't relax, and growled again, causing the man to flinch. Naruto then turned to Haruhi, and helped her up. He let the Host Club deal with the man and calmed down after hearing his explanation. But he still glared, even after he left.

Naruto then dragged the Hosts out of the room so Haruhi could finish her exam.

"This is one of my teammates, Uchiha Sasuke. And this is Senju Tsunade, the greatest medic since her grandfather. Don't be fooled by her looks, she is actually in her mid fifties."

Tsunade waved lazily and drank her Sake, brow twitching slightly. Sasuke nodded and 'hn'ed'.

"You two, you already know Mori and Haru, so.."

"I'm Souh Tamaki, a pleasure to meet you my dear."

"I'm Ootori Kyoya."

"Hitachiin Hikaru,"

"And I'm Kaoru."

"Hi! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey!"

Naruto smiled, and a foxtail curled along his jawline.

"They are the Host Club. They make women happy by flirting with them, or in the twins' cases, each other. Apparently twincest is popular." Naruto said shrugging.

Sasuke snickered and signed in Anbu. _Bet you'd love being a part of that._

Naruto blushed. "No. I wouldn't."

Sasuke gave him an 'uh huuuh' look.

Bastard.

**AN/ Don't forget to vote. list is in the precious Chappie. I hope Y'all enjoyed.**

**Minna out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ This Chappie might be short and will be full of pathetic fight scenes. You have been warned.**

I strapped my weapon pouches on, and tied my headband securely around my forehead. Sasuke and Tsunade had left for Konoha, and Shikamaru decided to stay. I sent him to the underground fights so he could get some money and make a name for himself, while I went to the shadiest place in Japan.

My phone rang. I flipped it open. "Hello? Haruhi?" Haruhi seemed distressed.

_"First you and Shikamaru disappear to God knows where and now I'm dealing with a sulking Tamaki-senpai. When will you be back?!" _Her voice was full of exasperation.

"Hopefully by tomorrow, around midday. Why?"

_"Oh, No reason... Just hurry. No Tamaki-senpai! I gotta go, bye!"_

I sigh. I turn off my phone and slip into the hazy bar. A grubby man walked up to me. "Uzumaki?" I nod.

"Follow me. Your client is waiting for you." _Client my ass._

I hated to resort to this, but I needed to pay off the debt to the Host club.

I walk through the curtain as wave off the cigarette smoke, coughing lightly.

"So you are Uzumaki Naruto, the most feared man in the Japanese underground. I heard you have a knack for stealth, no?" The accent was Italian, and I scrunched my nose up in distaste. He smelled of... ugh. Just ugh.

"I suppose. I mean, I defeated an entire army in the blink of an eye. Of course the army was just a large Mafia gang that took over Kyoto temporarily, but still." I feel the foxtails slithering all over my body as my left eye turned red, with a foxlike slit.

The Man shuddered. "So, will you accept the job?"

I hummed, but it sounded more like a rumble, and he nodded. "However, I must take the payment up front. To know that you trust me, and so that I can trust you."

The man went to protest but I leveled him with a cold crimson gaze. The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a case. Inside was 8,500,000 yen. I grabbed the case and it disappeared into the seal on my palm.

"A pleasure doing business with you. Target will be dead by sundown."

I vanished, reappearing in a slightly better part of town. The man wanted the leader of the local Mafia dead, and the entire mafia wiped out. I unsealed a kunai and casually strolled through the door.

"Hey! Who the hell- urk!" I swiped my kunai across his throat, and Crimson flowed out. My eyes start to fog up, as my mind goes into a protective state. A psychotic laugh escapes me and my crimson eyes gleam. My white hair shifted in an unnatural breeze, and I flash through the mafia house, killing everyone before they even realized it. Soon I stood before the cowering leader. I knew I'd have nightmares about his terror filled face for a while.

"I'm so terribly sorry sir." I laugh. It's high pitched, nearly shrill. "But I'm afraid I need your head." I cut through skin, muscle, vein, and bone as his head flew off. I channeled a large amount of chakra to the head, forcing it to substitute with a shuriken I left at the Man's feet.

Slowly I came out of the psychotic mindset, and one eye faded back to blue as I collapsed. I wept for the men I killed, and I stared at myself in the mirror. One red eye, and One blue eye stared back. I was crying blood from my crimson eye, yet it didn't burn. It soon faded to blue too, and the only way you could tell I had gone crazy was the blood drenching my clothes, my hair, smeared on my face. I teleported home, where I walked past a slightly worn out Shikamaru.

"Don't ask." I ordered. I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on, not even stripping as I stepped right into the freezing rain. I curled up into the fetus position, the water turning red around me. Soon my skin began to numb and I looked over myself. I was clean. Then I looked at my hands. I flinched. My hands were covered in blood. I scrubbed them raw under the freezing water, but more blood just coated my hands.

"It won't wash off... it won't wash off...why won't it wash off!" I kept scrubbing, and the water began to turn red once more.

"It WON'T WASH OFF!" A loud keening noise reached my ears, and I became aware It was coming from me.

Strong arms lifted me from my frozen position. I felt my flak jacket being torn off, as well as the rest of my clothes. A towel was wrapped around me, as well as bandages around my hands. I just stared blankly at nothing.

"'Ruto..." Shika carried me to my room, and laid me on the bed. He stripped himself and crawled into bed next to me, trying to warm me up with his body heat. I find myself drifting off into a deep slumber, and I cried for the men I killed.

I apparently slept until afternoon the next day, and woke up crying. I was depressed, and tried multiple times to put my mask on while I picked at my food. Finally Shika sighed, and began force feeding me. I had bags under my eyes, which were dull, and Shika had to dress me.

"You told Haruhi you'd be there. Snap out of it." he said, and dragged me to school. I heard stuff moving a couple yards away, and watched the other Host's act out parts that were being filmed by who I recognized as a well known filming crew from Hollywood. I begin to draw myself out of my barely functioning state, and stopped leaning heavily on Shika. I started rebuilding my mask, so no one would see that something was wrong. I plastered a neutral look on my face, which I imagined was similar to Sai's, before he learned how to feel.

My body, which had felt cold ever since I-. anyways, It's been cold since yesterday. But slowly, I could feel a warmth spread through me, starting from my fingertips, and getting hotter. It was like I had held my hands out over a fire. I watched as Honey-senpai tried to act like a thug, while Mori just spoke in a monotonous voice with no change in expression.

Haruhi didn't look too enthusiastic either. Naruto almost felt a smile grow on his face, but it died just before it made it that far. The warmth seemed to be spreading faster now though, as he watched his friends act.

"Naruto." I turned to Shikamaru.

"Yeah Shika?" I asked softly.

"You need to hurry up and get it together. Talk with someone, even if it's Kurama. Find someone. I'm here for you, Haruhi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Mori, and maybe, maybe someone who would accept you and all your faults."

I look down, and force a cheerful glint in my eye as a grin stretched across my face. I look up.

"Don't worry! I'm fine! But, if I really need someone to talk to, I'll find someone. Now, I need to pay off me and Haru's eight million yen debt." I look for Haruhi and see her following a girl around the corner of the setup. I make my way over.

"ng to do with me!" I heard a male voice finish. I round the corner and see some guys push a girl toward some movie equipment. Without thinking I move behind her as she knocks into me and the movie equipment falls on top of me. And then I realize...

I'm all warm.

The warmth buzzed throughout me, and I pulled a piece of glass from my cheek, and went to stand. Before I could, I felt something slide down my arm. It was blood. and there was a metal shard in my arm. I shrugged and pulled it out. I stood, and swayed as a dizzy spell hit me.

"Naruto!" Haruhi exclaimed. She turned to the girl I had saved.

"You see!? You are taking it too far. Naruto could have-"

"I'm fine Haru."

Haruhi turned to me, and I noticed she was trying not to cry. I walk forward and hug her, neither of us caring about the blood soaking her clothes. The cut on my cheek was probably healed, but my arm would take longer.

"HARUHI!" I look over and see a wide eyed Tamaki. He also looked angry, and turned to the two guys, slamming them up against the wall and shouting at them. He didn't seem to notice me, though I was right next to Haruhi.

"Which one of you assholes did this!?" He shouted.

"W-wait, Suoh! We didn't mean to cause trouble, this girl was buggin' us an' givin' us a hard time!"

"I'm fine Tamaki-senpai, It's not my blood. And, they're telling the truth. Renge, you can't go around stereotyping people. If you do, you'll never see who they are inside."

"Not your blood? Then whose is it?"

"It's mine. I show my still healing arm which had thankfully stopped bleeding. Then I notice Haruhi's uniform. "Crap Haru, I ruined your uniform!"

She looked at the huge bloodstain on her back, which she could feel beginning to seep through her undershirt and Tank top. "It's okay, but I don't want your blood on my back, so can you..."

I nodded. "Tamaki, close your eyes. Renge, you too." They gave me confused looks, but did as I asked. I grab Haruhi and teleport to the club room, where She ripped off her uniform blazer, undershirt, and tank top, leaving her in her bra. I unbuttoned my shirt, took it off and handed it to her. I was left in a muscle shirt, and she slipped my shirt, luckily unbloodied as I had carefully eased it off as to not get any blood on it.

She put it on and I laughed as my shirt went down to her knees. I unseal some ninja wire and tie it up. It was easier to tell that she was a girl, but there were no students here as it was afterschool. Just to be safe I used my chakra to shroud her in a henge. It was a heavy strain even on my reserves, but I could hold it until we got home at least. Sweat beaded my brow as I told Harhi of the henge. She just nodded, and I smiled, panting. Holding a sealess henge on another living object was hard, and my reserves were draining fast. I blocked Kurama from refilling them, he needed his chakra.

_'Kit...du...diot...me...elp...kra..' _Seems he was finally waking up, and wasn't happy.

_'I'm fine Kurama.'_ Hoping he heard, Haruhi and I left, walking casually back to the group who were looking for something.

"They're probably looking for us. C'mon Naruto."

We walk over, and I see a smashed camera lense. "Shit!" I curse under my breath. _The fucking camera could have caught my Shunshin!_

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and try to play it off. "Nothing Haru, my cut stings, that's all."

She raised a brow but nodded. I walk over to the camera guy and his crew. They look at me, and I knew. They saw.

"Hey." I start. "I know you guys saw. Can you cut that bit out, and never tell anyone?"

The head cameraman walked up to Naruto. "Why should we?"

I sigh. Only one way to do this with resorting to terrifying them. I pull out my wallet.

"I'll give you nine million yen." I say, holding out the money.

"Nine million five hundred thousand." the cameraman said. I growled, eyes flashing and pulled out an extra 500,000 yen. "There. You've backed me into a corner. You the rich hollywood cameramen who I'm sure live comfortable lives with your families taking all the money a seventeen year old orphan worked his ass off to get. I hope you and your families are happy."

The man looked a little guilty, and I turned to leave, catching Haruhi's eye. I remembered the henge, and felt a dizzy spell hit. I fell to my knees, panting. Haruhi runs over. "Naruto!"

I whisper, "I'm fine, just need to eat something." My chakra should then stabilize. A wad of bills are shoved in my face. It was three million yen.

"Here kid. We'll cut the footage and keep yer secret." Haruhi takes the bills and puts the in my wallet. The crew leaves, stopped by Kyoya, and that's all I see before I pass out.

"-oublesome."

I fade in and out of consciousness as I feel my body being picked up and the steady movement of walking.

"-ank you Shi-"

"-o proble-"

"So how much did Na-"

I finally succumb to sleep.

**No POV**

Haruhi walks next to Shikamaru, who was carrying Naruto, who had passed out.

"Thank you Shikamaru, for doing this." She says.

"It's no problem. I'm used to it. This baka would train until he passed out whenever he got the chance. He always goes all out."

They are silent for a few minutes.

"So how much did Naruto win at the underground fights this time?" Haruhi asked.

Shikamaru looked uncomfortable. "Uh... He didn't actually go. He took an assassination mission."

Haruhi looked startled. "Assassination?"

Shikamaru nodded. "He was paid eight and a half million yen to take out a mafia gang and give the head to the one he was killing for. I went to the underground and got the name Oblivion Shadow."

"Oh..." She looked at Naruto, who was completely out. She knew he killed back in his other world, but this must have been his first time killing here.

"Yeah. When he came home, he was soaked in blood, head to toe. He just went to the shower, and thirty minutes later I hear him giving such a agonized scream. He kept screaming, and when I ran in, the water was as cold as ice, his skin was turning blue, and his hands were bleeding. He had tried so hard to wash the blood off his hands that his own blood spilled. He kept screaming, 'it won't wash off'. I was terrified. I managed to drag him out of the freezing shower, dry hm off and warm him up. He woke up, and he looked..."

"Like he'd like nothing more than death. Like there was nothing left."

Haruhi looked at Naruto again, crying. "I don't know how he keeps a smile on his face day after day with such a hell in his head."

"Only he knows."

I woke the next day with full reserves. I wait for Haruhi as usual and roof jump her to school. Today is the first day of Kendo for her, and she was a little nervous. I was about to reassure her when I sensed a presence approaching me from behind. I sensed anger from them, and my eyes narrow. I whip around, arms crossed to summon kunai, but lower them as I see it's just Kyoya. Then I see his cold smirk.

"Naruto... I think it's time we had a _talk."_

**AN/ Yeah...It's a cliffie, Sorry. Minna asks that you vote on pairings listed in chapter 2**


End file.
